Sweet Caroline
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory meet's Jess with her Uncle Luke at a Red Soxs game they keep in touch fall in love and have an infant and Lorelai comes into the diner 6 month's later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One crisp fall morning in Stars Hollow Rory comes down into the diner with a hungry fussy baby with blue blue sad tired eye's on her shoulder and with a [ink baby blanket under her when she see's a tall brunette woman walk in and come to sit down at the counter with a newspaper and watches her flip it open

''Um Hi what I can get you?'' Rory asks her

''Oh just a coffee please.'' the woman tells her

''play coming up.'' Rory says and pour's her some coffee

The woman takes a sip.''mmm thank you aww so how old is the baby?'' the woman asks her

''6 month's.'' Rory tells her and goes to fix her daughter a bottle on the stove and comes back

''aww she's adorable hunnie what's her name?'' Lorelai asks her

''Caroline.'' Rory tells her

''aww pretty name.'' the woman tells her

''thank's her daddy named her since he is a big red soxs fan and his favorite song is Sweet Caroline.'' Rory tells her

''Awe sweet.'' the woman tells her

''so how old are you hunnie what's your name?'' the woman asks her

''I'm Rory and I'm 16.'' Rory tells her

''wow your so young to have a baby.'' the woman says

''oh I'm Lorelai by the way.'' the woman tells her

''nice to meet you.'' Rory tells her

''yea you too this is a real great cup of coffee.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea it's the best coffee in town.'' Rory tells her

''so do you just work here or live here or?'' Lorelai asks her

''both it's my uncle's place it used to be his dad's hardware store but his dad passed a few year's ago so he turned it into a diner because he likes to cook.'' Rory tells her

''oh sweet.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''he has a settlemental attachment to his dad so he pretty much kept everything the same.'' Rory tells her

''awe sweet.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

Jess comes down and kisses Rory ''Morning sweetie morning baby.'' he kisses Caroline's head

Caroline smiles at him

''okay I really have to get upstair's and feed her before she screams and throws a hissy fit at me will you fill cups and deliever the food please?'' she asks him

''yea sure.''Jess says

''thanks.'' she says and kisses him and bring's the baby upstairs

''so is Rory your girlfriend?'' Lorelai asks him

''fianc'e.'' Jess tells her

''oh wow I'm Lorelai.'' Lorelai tells him

''Jess.'' he introduces himself

''so cute baby.'' she tells him

''thank's we're happy with the way she turned out.'' Jess tells her

''so when are you getting married?'' Lorelai asks him

''we don't know yet we havn't really set a date or any plans yet.'' Jess tells her

''oh so how long have the two of you been going out?'' Lorelai asks him

''just about 3 years.'' Jess tells her

''oh wow.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Jess says

''that's a long time.'' she says

''yea I know.'' he says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke comes downstairs into the diner all freshly shower,shaved and dressed nicely and see's Lorelai.

''oh hey you must be Luke!'' Lorelai says all bubbly

''oh hi yea I'm Luke who are you?'' he asks her

''oh I'm Lorelai Gilmore I just moved into town here from Hartford.'' she tells him

''Hartford?'' he questions her

''yea.'' she tells him

''not to shabby...nice.'' he says

''oh yea I guess.'' she says

''well it's nice to meet you I'm Luke Danes if you ever need anything.'' he tells her

''okay thanks Luke you have really great coffee it's the best coffee I have tasted in a while.'' she tells him

''thank's.'' he says

''so you look nice.'' she tells him

''thanks I have a meeting at the bank they like collar's.'' he tells her

Lorelai just blushes.

''so I met your Niece and the baby she's a great girl and the baby is cute too.'' Lorelai tells him

''thank's and yea yea they are.'' he tells her

''okay I should get going I don't want to be late.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''Jess fill up over here.'' he says and points to Lorelai's cup

''coming.'' he says and walk's over and refills her cup

''thank you.'' she says

Luke leaves the diner 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory finally comes back downstairs after getting the baby to sleep.

''hey kido how are you?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her and pours herself some coffee

''the baby finally down?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea finally.'' Rory tells her

Jess comes over ''hey she asleep?'' Jess asks her

''yea finally.'' Rory tells him

Rory continue's to deliver plate's of hot food to the customer's that are in the diner and fill coffee cup's and takes a break every few minute's to listen into the baby monitor that is attached to her hip.

''hey is everything going ok hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea everything's fine.'' Rory tells her

''okay good.'' Lorelai says and sips at her coffee

Jess just wipes off and cleans the tables.

After a while after Lorelai finishes her coffee.

''okay sweetie I should really be getting to work.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay see you later.'' Rory says

''bye hunnie.'' Lorelai says and leaves the diner and goes over to the Inn.

Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''hey hunnie'' Sookie says

''huh oh hey!'' Lorelai says

''so what's going on

''nothing much just met the girl over at the diner with the baby this morning.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh Rory?'' Sookie questions her

''yea that's her.'' Lorelai says

''she's a great kid and girl.'' Sookie tells her

''yea she is.'' Lorelai says and smiles 


End file.
